


Every Breath You Take

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're working as a waitress at Oswald Cobblepot's club. Victor Zsasz has had his eyes on you for a while and starts stalking you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being home alone in your childhood home had never scared you, not even as a child. There was something peaceful and soothing behind these walls. The love and safety of your family was rooted in the very construction of the building, made by your father’s own hands. Maybe that’s why you still lived at home at the age of ___? At least, that was part of the reason. Another big reason was the fact that your family never been very rich, you’d never gone to college and now your father was very ill. And that forced you to meet that darker side of the city everyday, working at the club of the very King of Gotham himself. 

Your father’s illness required expensive treatment and finding a good job without education and payed a lot, was proven impossible in Gotham. So it was with a heavy heart that you responded to the job ad from the club. Of course you knew who the owner was. Even if you been safely protected from these parts of Gotham, you still read the newspaper and watched the news. Actually, you found it quite thrilling to see what happened in this criminal world. You couldn’t for your life understand why, but it made your heart beat faster when there was some news from the underworld of Gotham City. 

Maybe it was because you’ve been living so very far away from that world? Maybe it was because that, deep deep inside of you, there was a part that found that kind of danger exhilarating? That kind of danger that could leave you ending up in someone’s basement, tied up and tortured? 

You shook your head, shocked by your own thoughts. Why did you think such disturbing things? It was something utterly wrong with you! 

Shrugging those thoughts away, you settled back on the couch, wrapped the warm blanket tighter around you as you continued reading the book you started on earlier. Or at least you tried. The thunderstorm raging outside startled you every time there was a lighting and you jumped high in the couch. 

Why did you feel so scared in your own home all of the sudden? 

You never been afraid of the thunder before. But now…now it made you see things in the shadows, lurking menacing things that wasn’t there, that wasn’t real. They were only there because your imagination played wicked tricks on you. And frankly, lately, your imagination had been tricking you on a daily bases. And you actually thought you started to loose your mind. Those thoughts of someone watching you, following you couldn’t be real. Right? 

If you only knew…

***

Victor stood in the incoming thunderstorm, his eyes shimmering darkly when a lighting struck and the raging wind swept over his solid body as he watched you silently through the window. The rain hadn’t started yet, but he could feel it approaching, he sensed it in the heavy air compressing around him, causing him a headache. 

As Victor studied your curled up body tugged inside a blanket, reading a book on the sofa, he thought back to the first time he saw you. The first time he saw those big eyes…those rosy cheeks…those pretty plumped lips that you nervously chewed on when you concentrated on something. 

He had wanted you from the very first time he laid eyes on you. And Victor always took what he wanted. 

***

It had been your first time working at the club and you ended up waitressing Penguin’s business dinner. Of course Victor hadn’t been invited to join. He was ordered to stand quietly further away in the shadows of the corner, monitoring the dinner incase he was needed. 

The moment you approached Penguin’s table, he noticed you immediately. How couldn’t he? Victor’s dark gaze fixated on you with interest, on how your hands was shaking nervously as you carried the tray with drinks and how you blushed so delightfully every time you spoke or was spoken to….And how that tight black pencil skirt and white blouse hugged your curves perfectly.

How wonderfully innocent and shy you were…

A little smirk danced in the corner of his mouth. Oh…how he wanted to fuck that innocent out of you. Fuck that shyness away as you screamed his name when he slammed his rock hard cock into your willing and wet cunt…

Victor snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated on the dinner again. Or tried anyway, the wretched hard on in his pants and your tempting body as you swayed your hips walking in those high heels made it very difficult to concentrate on anything. 

Fuck! Did you even know how damn sexy you were? 

***

The next day he decided to approach you at the bar, order something to drink, maybe talk to you a little…

Victor actually didn’t mean to scare you. Women always loved his predatory behaviour when he hovered over them from behind. Not enough to touch, but enough to leave a trail of hot breaths on the sensitive skin on their necks. It always made their bodies shiver in arousal and excitement. 

But not you. You’d jumped high when he sneaked silently up to you from behind and spoke in your ear. That left Victor with a disappointed frown and he started wondering that maybe you were too innocent for him? 

But seeing your appetizing body every day, made him more and more obsessed on having you and after a few days it wasn’t enough seeing you at work or talk to you occasionally at the bar.

It all began one day when your shift was over and Victor happened to leave at the same time. When he held up the door for you, he was granted with a shy smile and blushing cheeks as you whispered a shaky “Thank you” before hurrying down the street. It was the most beautiful smile he’d seen and it left him standing there, staring after you as you walked away. The sweet scent of lilies lingered on in the air and Victor drew a deep breath, wanted to savour it forever. 

Victor stood there for a moment or two, his eyes eyes fixated on your backside until you rounded a corner. He snapped out of his trance with a smirk on his lips and then walked the opposite direction. But something made him stop, something pulled on him and made him turn around. Something made him follow you all the way to your place. 

After that day he followed you everywhere - of hours of course - but he stole a quick glance towards you at the club every time he got a chance. Victor learned everything there was to know about you; that you still lived at home with your parents - which was good to know for future…encounters - that you went with your father on every one of his check ups - that every friday you went to your favorite bakery and bought the same chocolate cupcakes - that you loved to curl up on the couch and read a book instead of watching TV and the most important thing. That you always took a shower at the same time every night.

***  
  


Victor took a glance at his watch, yes it was almost that time now. This time he would do what he’d never done before. He’d had enough of watching from afar. He wanted you, he needed you, he needed to feel your naked body under his as he took you, claimed you as his. Victor shifted on his leg, his cock was straining uncomfortable against his slacks and he let out a silent grunt. 

Tonight was the perfect time, with you alone in the house. Victor had to make sure you were alone before he’d put his plan into action. And tonight, your parent’s was visiting your sister, Victor had heard you talk about it the day before at the club. _“Perfect.”_ he’d thought with a toothy grin and immediately started planning this night. 

Peeking inside the window again, he watched as you put down the book and stood up to yawn and stretch your body. You were only wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties and Victor found himself staring at your cute little butt when you stretched your arms over your head. 

Fuck! How he wanted to squeeze that round and firm ass when he fucked you from behind, slammed his cock into you over and over again…

Shit! Victor closed his eyes and took a shaky breath… _”concentrate”…_

***

As you stood in the shower, your thoughts wandered to the hitman working for Penguin and your body heated up. Why did you come to think about him all of the sudden? 

To be honest, Victor had intimidated you ever since your first day at the club. The way he was lurking around in the shadows and the way he would sneak up on you at the bar, asking for a whiskey and scare the living daylights out of you. Or on the way his eyes flickered darkly when he looked at you…

Victor didn’t just intimidated you, he left you with burning feelings in your body, feelings that you never explored before, feelings that sent fiery waves down between your legs…feelings that made you touch yourself…

You blushed thinking about it. How could this dangerous and very deadly man arouse you like this? You had barely talked to each other and yet…He made you want him in a way you’d never wanted anyone before. Made you think filthy, wicked thoughts about what his big strong hands could do to you. How they forcefully squeezed your throat as he fucked you…hard…and rough…

Stop it! You’re being ridiculous and silly! Like he would ever want you? A shy little virgin like yourself. He’s probably used to confident and sexy woman with lots of experience who knows what they want. Not the innocent little bird you are. 

Irritated with yourself, you stepped out of the shower, dried up and put your t-shirt and panties back on. 

_“A nice cup of tea will calm me down.”_ you thought and walked into the kitchen. As you put the kettle on, you still couldn’t shake that feeling of being watched. Nervously you chewed on your lips and glanced sideways to the living room. 

_“Of course there isn’t anyone there!”_

God! Since when were you this paranoid? Frowning, you thought backwards and slowly you realized that it all began when you started working at the club. Maybe this criminal world affected you more than you would have thought? 

Another lightning made you jump and snap out of your thoughts. A nervous giggle left your lips and you shook your head as you poured the hot tea into the small cup. 

_Stop it!!!_

You returned to the couch and put down the cup on the white coffee table before you continued your reading. 

Suddenly you heard what sounded like footsteps in the kitchen. Your pulse ramped up and you listened intensely. 

Nothing…

 _“Of course it’s nothing,”_ you told yourself, _“I’m imagining things…_

But then the floorboard beside the stove groaned once. Twice.

You froze - all your breath trapped. You were most definitely not alone. Someone was in the house. And you knew it couldn’t be your parent’s…

Setting aside your book, you strained to hear, but your heart pounded too loudly and your breathing was too harsh…

Despite the fear in your heart, you had to make sure. You couldn’t just sit on the couch and pretend like nothing. Cautiously you stood up and crept into the kitchen. It was empty…yet your heart wouldn’t settle. Something wasn’t right here.

You could feel eyes on you.

 _“Weapon,”_ your mind screamed. _“I need a weapon!”_ You darted towards the wide, granite-countered island. Like always, Mom had left her chopping knife out. You slid your fingers around the rubber grip, appalled by how much your hands shook.

That was when you saw a shape in the window over the sink. A reflection.

You whipped around, a cry breaking from your lips.

But nothing. No one. Your pulse roared, and confusion flashed through you. Throwing a glance back to the window, you realized the reflection was just yourself.

Your breath whooshed out. “Idiot,” you scoffed and put down the knife back on the counter. “You are one big flippin’ baby, ____”

“Oh…I don’t know about that…” a dark voice whispered in your ear and you screamed. Screamed like never before until you were silenced by a hand over your mouth. 

“Shhh…Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” the voice said. Your eyes widened, pulse pounding as shallow breaths escaped your lungs. 

This was how you’re going to die…

Then you frowned. 

That voice?…It was something so familiar about it…

Your eyes flickered in confusement.

_“Victor?!!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has broken into your home. But what does he really want from you?

_“Victor!!?”_

Your thoughts was running wild as Victor’s hand was still firmly pressed around your mouth. Why was he here? Why had he broken inside your home? What…what did he want? That last words kept repeating in your mind. 

What did he want… 

Suddenly you were aware of his body so close to yours - his entire warm and firm body - pressed hard against yours, his arm wrapped around your waist so tightly and you shivered when you felt something hard against your butt. Your blood rushed through your veins, burning your cheeks red and pooling down your panties. 

Was that!?…Was he!?…

_”And why is my body reacting this way?”_

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, girl.” the hitman repeated and despite your fast pounding heart, you believed him. 

Why on earth did you believe him? 

“If I let go of my hand, you won’t scream, right?” he crooned in your ear and you shook your head. 

“Good girl.” Slowly he removed his hand but you didn’t dare to breath…to move…to blink….

_-good girl-…-good girl-…_

The words echoed through your head, resonated through your body, leaving trembling waves of heat between your legs. 

_-good girl-_

Yes…you wanted to be a good girl…his good girl…

_“God help me! What’s wrong with me?”_

“W-What do you want?” you managed to whisper despite Victor’s hot breath on your neck. A low chuckle rumbled through the air and you shivered once more, unable to control your own body.

“What do you think I want?” he murmured as his tongue striped along the sensitive skin on your neck and you gasped as you eyes fluttered closed. 

“I…I…please…I don’t know…” you pleaded but Victor swiftly turned you around and pressed you against the kitchen counter with one arm on each side of your body. His impossibly dark eyes fixated on your big ones that stared back at him. Adrenaline and fear rushed through your veins, but…you felt something else burn your loins. Was it…excitement? Thrill? Arousal?…you weren’t sure. 

“Oh…I think you know, you little tease.” Victor enquired throatily as his hands slowly trailed up under your t-shirt to squeeze your hips and you shut your eyes closed as you bit your lip, your chest heaving wildly.

Tease? You didn’t know what he meant. How were you a tease? 

“The way you’ve flaunted around tonight, wearing practically nothing…I bet you knew I was watching you. Hmh? Did it turn you on? Yeah…I bet it did, you naughty little girl.” 

_-naughty little girl-_

Your eyes snapped open and you looked at him in panic. Watching? He had been…watching you? Suddenly it hit you, like a blow to your gut. The feeling you’ve had the past weeks, of being followed, it wasn’t…You hadn’t imagine it! It was real! It had been him…this deadly assassin in front of you. 

“W-What?” you whispered. “You’ve been following me?” You had no idea where you got the courage to ask that. Victor chuckled lowly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against your ear, sending another wave of shivers down your body. 

“Mhmm…The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you…” he murmured. “And this body…” Victor groaned as he squeezed your hips again. “God…you’re so fucking sexy ____.” 

Sexy? He thought you were sexy? His words made your heart flutter and you felt your wet panties against your thighs as your tried to squeeze away the throbbing ache between your legs. 

“I…I want you to, Victor.” you breathed and your eyes widened in shock over your own words. 

_“What is wrong with me?!”_ How could you want this man that had been stalking you, broke into your home…

But all of those thoughts slowly faded away when Victor pressed his body against yours and you moaned, feeling his erection against your stomach. The only thing lingering in your mind was all the times you’ve touch yourself, imagining this very moment. 

Victor smiled victoriously as he pressed you harder against the counter. “I knew you were hiding a naughty little girl in there.” he husked as his hand moved down and slipped in under your panties, slowly rubbing your swollen clit and you gasped from the sudden mix of pleasure and fear. 

Oh God! You had to tell him! Or else…you could only imagine how rough he was in bed. 

“P-Please Victor….”

“Mmm…you’re so fucking wet baby.” he breathed and pushed a finger inside you and you cried out from the slight pain. 

“Fuck! You’re tight…” Victor started to slowly pump his finger in and out of your tight hole and you closed your eyes, you couldn’t believe how good it felt. Suddenly you snapped your eyes open. 

No! You had to tell him. 

“P-Please Victor…I-I…”

“Yes…tell me baby…tell me what you want…I want to hear you beg…” His fingers pumped a little faster and you bit your lip, muffled the moan that threatened to escape. 

Oh God! How was it possible to make a few words sound so sexy!?

No! 

“I’m a virgin.” There, you said it. Victor froze and stared at you, his finger lingered on inside you until the words sank in and he withdrew, slumped down against the counter and stroke his hand over his bald head. 

“Fuck!” Cautiously he glanced at you and saw you nervously biting your lip. “Shit! I’m sorry, okay? I never could imagine you hadn’t…you know….before. I would never…if I knew. Shit! I’m sorry…I will go.” 

In panic you saw how he started walking away. No, you didn’t want that! You wanted him to stay!

“Please stay.” you whispered as you grabbed his arm and he stopped to turn around. His dark eyes examined you thoroughly, curiously. 

“Are you sure?”

You nodded and blushed. “Yes…please stay. I…I like you. I…I want you to…you know…to be my first.” You breathed out those last words and blushed even harder. Victor looked surprised at you before he stepped closer and cupped your cheeks as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet, gentle kiss but yet it heated your body and left you wanting for more. When his lips left yours, you sighed sweetly and stared up at him. 

Never could you imagine he could be so gentle…so loving. 

“You lead the way, okay? We take it as slow as you need.” 

You nodded with a coy smile and took his hand in yours, leading him to your bedroom. In there, you sat down on the bed and chewed your lip nervously as you pulled your t-shirt over your head. Victor looked in awe on your gorgeous body, took in every inch of your tempting curves and memorised them forever in his mind. He started removing his shirt and pants in a hurry and your eyes widened, seeing his firm and hairless body. He was like a perfect sculpture and he was all yours. 

Victor sat down next to you, only in his boxers and leaned back on his arms to seem more relaxed, letting you know he would let you go at your pace.

Nervously you fluttered your eyes, unsure what to do. Oh God…you wanted this, more than anything, but your body wouldn’t stop shaking and your heart wouldn’t stop pounding so hard against your ribcage that it hurt. 

Victor sensed your distress and gently cupped your cheeks in his big, warm hands. Looking up, you met his dark, brown eyes and warm smile and instantly you felt calmer. 

How could he do that? He was a cold hearted assassin with no remorse over the people he killed. So how could he be so warm, so gentle with you? 

“Relax baby. Okay?” You nodded and smiled. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” 

“No! No…I…I want to.” you whispered and blushed deeply. 

Victor smirked. “Alright.” he said and started kissing the length of your arm up to your neck where he softly nibbled on your neck. A soft moan slipped your lips when his hand cupped your breast through your bra and massaged it gently. 

Loosened up by his teasing, you gathered the courage to let go and straddled his lap. Reaching back, you unhooked your bra and dropped your arms with a blush, letting it fall. Victor sighed in desire as he took in the sight of your beautiful breasts. 

Victor cupped his hands around your tits. They fit nicely, and felt warm under his palms. He gave a light squeeze, listening to your whimper and he smirked. 

“You like that?” he asked and you nodded eagerly. Wanting to hear more, he stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip lightly against your nipple, earning a gasp from you. Spurred on by your sounds, he wrapped his lips around and sucked tenderly.

You whimpered through shaky breaths and writhed around on Victor’s lap, taking in this newfound pleasure. Victor moved his lips to the other nipple and you embraced him lightly in your arms as his lips parted from your tit with a soft suck and then he ran his hands from your breasts down to her waist. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, feeling the shape of your body. 

“Do you like them?” You leaned into him playfully. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Victor looked up at you incredulously and you turned away, blushing. 

Victor smirked crookedly. “Of course I like them, _____. I love them. They’re perfect.” 

He brushed his hands across your tits again, feeling your hard nipples flick by each finger and you smiled as you leaned into kiss him. 

“I want to tease you… down there.” you whispered into his mouth, your lips touching as you gently placed a hand on his crotch. You barely touched it, but you could feel his erection throbbing against your palm while his body spasmed under you. 

“Uh, do-” Victor cleared his throat. “Do you want to?…” 

“Mm.” You nodded as you kissed his neck softly. 

Oh God! Did you just say that!!? You couldn’t believe your own forwardness.   
Victor reached down to his boxers to pull them off and you blushed brightly as soon as you saw his erect cock, but kept your eyes on it. 

Oh my! You never imagine it would be so…big. 

Your shaky hands slid from his chest, past his belly, arriving at his naked pubic mound and you could feel him trembling under your touch. Your hand remained flat on his crotch for a moment before wrapping your hand softly around his shaft. Victor let out a sharp breath as his head fell back onto the bed. 

You stared as his cock throbbed rapidly against your palm for a few seconds, reacting to the initial pleasure of your light touch. How on earth would it fit inside you? 

When Victor seemed to settle down, you experimentally pulled down on his shaft. He gave a light moan as a stream of precum leaked out and landed at the base of his cockhead. 

“Did you cum?” you asked curiously and stared as the drop of precum spread around his glans with each stroke. Soon, his whole tip was moist.

“No, keep going… it feels really good.” he muttered under his erratic breath and you smiled, enjoyed the feeling of making Victor flustered with pleasure, and you wanted to do more, you wanted to please him. 

But would you do good? Would you be able to satisfy him?…Images of all the experienced women that he’d probably had in his life flashed before you…How they sucked on his cock, bobbing their head up and down, making him cum with their lips alone…

Jealousy welled in your heart. Fuck them! Victor was here with you now. That was all that mattered. 

Slowly you leaned down and wrapped your lips around his glans and gently moved it in and out. Your eyes widened to the unfamiliar feeling of having a cock in your mouth and your trembling hand held on to his shaft as you explored the head with your tongue. Your lips became wet as your saliva covered Victor’s sensitive tip and dripped down his shaft. Victor arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly, trying hard not to writhe around too much. His body shivered as he resisted its contractions when your inexperienced lips teased him to the brink of ecstasy. 

“Shit!”…” he murmured breathlessly and couldn’t resist the temptation to catch a glimpse of what you were doing to drive him so crazy. He knew it’d push him right over the edge, but he opened his eyes and looked down. 

You were bobbing your head up and down, ever so slightly and your plump, moist lips slid along his slick cockhead. He immediately felt the hot semen rising up his shaft. 

“Oh, fuck! Stop!… stop!!” Victor got up and lifted your head. You licked your lips, tasting the saltiness on your tongue. “Was that good?” 

“It was amazing.” Victor kissed you, feeling the slickness of his own fluid on your lips. 

“I just don’t want to cum yet.” He pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you deeply, exploring the inside of your mouth with his tongue. You moaned in shock, but was soon overcome with pleasure as you tasted Victor’s tongue and saliva. When he lifted away, you licked his lips eagerly. 

“Do you like that?” Victor nibbled your lower lip. “I can keep going if you want.” 

“What were you going to do?” You wondered where else his lips could go. 

Victor chuckled lowly as he slid his hand in under your panties and massaged your folds. Your juices stuck to his fingers as he rubbed your virgin slit and you moaned louder as his finger flicked your clit. 

“Oh God! V-Victor….please…more” you gasped and began trembling uncontrollably as you left claw marks on his back. Victor winced at the pain, but was extremely aroused at the same time. 

“Feisty little one, are you?” he teased and quickened his pace and you shuddered as you came, released yourself into his hand with short, sharp breaths and urgent moans. Victor kissed you sloppily, letting his spit drip into your mouth. 

“Did that feel good?” He asked with a smirk and you smiled and nodded, only able to breathe a sigh of pleasure as your body tingled in the aftermath of your climax.

Victor took his hand out of your panties and his fingers were slick with your cum. He instinctively brought it up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, tasting your juices. 

Oh my! A blush painted your cheeks at his action and you stared as he sucked your juices off his finger. Victor caught your stare. “Sorry… was that weird?” 

You giggled nervously and shook your head. “No.” Then you bit your lip and blushed again. “I-If you wanted to taste it, you could just…” you glanced down in embarrassment. “You know…”

Oh God! You couldn’t believe you just asked that! 

“Do you want me to?” Victor smirked, he knew he didn’t have to ask, but the teasing turned him on so fucking much. You nodded slowly and bit your lip. Victor grinned and started kissing his way down between your legs. He slowly pulled off your panties, revealing your moistened folds, a string of fluid stuck to your panties as he removed them. 

Victor spread your legs and wrapped his hands around your thighs. He gently licked your opening and you gasped, your legs shaking with this new sensation. 

“Oh!! More!…more….” you moaned and Victor smirked before he dug deeper with his tongue, flicking his tongue inside your tight hole and you writhed and moaned as your feet grounded against his back, feeling another orgasm approach as your lower belly tightened. 

Oh God! You’re so close…so close…

A serenade of pleasured cries left your lips as your fluids flowed onto Victor’s tongue when your second climax washed over you and he swallowed eagerly, lapping at your swollen folds. 

“Oh God Victor! That…that was amazing…” you breathed raggedly and watched as Victor kissed your inner thighs before he sat up. 

Victor stared at your moist slit. Fuck! You’re so wet, he’d be able to slide right in. 

“I can’t hold it anymore, baby. I need to get inside you.” Victor rasped throatily and clawed softly at your breasts. 

Biting your lip, you gave him a sideways glance. God! You were so very nervous. Would it hurt just as much as your friends had told you? You swallowed hard as you looked down on his throbbing erection. It was so big. How could it not hurt? But you couldn’t back down now, seeing his pleading eyes but more to your own aching desire. 

You got up and straddled him. Victor leaned back on his arms and watched how you carefully maneuvered his cock into your virgin pussy. You slid the tip in and out a few times, whimpering as it spread your tight slit, which had never taken in so much as a finger until now. 

Oh God! It was so big! How was it supposed to?…You bit your lip when you dropped onto him with a light yell. His thickness stretched your small cunt painfully, but satisfied you in areas you never thought possible. 

Victor groaned and wrapped his arms around you, burying himself into your breasts as he started thrusting upwards. Your pussy wrapped around his cock tightly and you moaned with every thrust, feeling the hot friction between you that sent waves of pleasure shooting through your body. 

“Oh! Don’t stop… please… Victor…” 

You grinded on Victor, whimpered into his ear while your fluids flowed down his shaft and dripped onto the bed. With his hard cock tickling your g-spot and his tongue teasing your nipples, it didn’t take long to reach a third orgasm. 

“Ahh!…I-I’m gonna cum!” 

“Then cum baby…cum now!” Victor rasped and looked up at your - in ecstatic - blissful face. 

You grabbed Victor’s head and pulled it back while you scratched his chest with your other hand. Victor trusted through the pain, drowned in the pleasure it gave him and you finished your climax with a few slow humps. You wrapped your arms around Victor’s neck and moaned into his lips. 

When you pulled away, you noticed the red and swollen claw marks across his chest. 

“Oh no…” You looked around to his back and saw the same scratches. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt y-” 

Victor’s lips pressed against yours and you yelped as he pushed you down onto the bed. Victor pushed inside you again and trusted slowly, moaning into your ear. “You’re gonna make me cum.” 

“Mm… yes… oh Victor… Victor… it feels so good…” you whimpered. 

Victor got up and grabbed your knees, pushing your legs back slightly. He trusted faster as he approached his orgasm and your jiggling breasts drove him right over the edge. 

Victor pulled out and grabbed his cock, thrusting into his own hand. Your chest was heaving heavily and you stared as Victor tossed his dick in his hand. 

“Fuck!” he groaned as he came, let out several powerful spurts over your tits and you gasped when it hit your fervent skin. 

Victor sat back with an exhausted sigh and admired his work. Your face was fully flushed, damp with sweat and you turned your head sideways, with a finger between your lips, and your eyes closed. 

God! Why did you feel so embarrassed? So exposed? You whimpered lightly, recovering from the intensity of his passion and your pussy felt raw from losing your virginity. 

Victor’s semen had spattered all over your body, from your sex up to your chin. Victor traced the trajectory with his eyes—from the mess on your pussy, to the small puddle in your belly button, right between your breasts, on your neck, and just a drop on your chin - and he smiled in satisfaction over his beautiful work. 

Victor slopped down next to you, his face inches from yours on the pillow as he pulled you into him, spooned you and softly kissed your nape. He couldn’t care less about the sticky mess that now covered him too. All he cared about was feeling your body close to him. 

“That was amazing,” he breathed. “I’ve never cum so hard in my life.” 

A shy smile curled your lips and you turned around in his embrace, buried your face in his pale chest as you sighed happily. Soon you fell into a sweet slumber and Victor kissed the top of your head, unable to believe his luck that someone as pure and beautiful as you wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Victor isn`t as easy as you might have thought.

You ran. Faster than you ever had in your life, the darkness in the alleyway seemed to creep through your skin and into your heart. There it held on tight, pumping fear through your veins and out to every single fibre of your trembling body. But that wasn’t the only thing fueling your fear. No, the fact that he was out there somewhere, searching, chasing after you was the most terrifying of all.

Every now and then you glanced over your shoulder as you tried hard not to stumble in your high heels. The plan had been formed in your mind for weeks now but you never knew when the opportunity would come for you to flee. Always was he hovering over you, watching every step you made but there were these times when he just couldn’t control what you were doing. Whenever he was called out on a hit. So many times already, you’ve had the chance to leave him but something always prevented you from leaving. Something deep inside your heart that couldn’t let go of him. Love.

But now, finally, you`ve had the strength to ignore those feelings inside you and just run. You just left, without taking anything with you and not once looking back at the house where you lived together. It was the hardest and easiest thing you ever done in your life.

Suddenly a black car came speeding and hit the brakes, blocking your path. Stopping dead in your tracks, your hearbeat hammered against your ribcage and your chest was heaving heavily, knowing exactly who it was.

Jumping out of the car, your boyfriend, or your ex as from tonight, chuckled lowly as he approached you with determined steps.

“Well…what do we have here?” Victor snickered. “Are you trying to leave me babe? Huh?” His dark eyes gleamed dangerously at you. “Because that would be a big mistake.”

Terrified you shook your head repeatedly as your widened eyes met his gaze. “No Victor…I…”

Suddenly you felt a vice grip around your throat, Victor’s fingers clutching tightly as he smashed you roughly against the brick wall.

“Don’t you lie to me babe.” he gritted with clenched jaw. “You know what I do to liars.“

Yes, you knew that all too well, seeing how many of Cobblepot’s clients that entered the club but never to leave.

“Now, we’re going home.” Victor shoved you in front of him and it was on shaky legs that you stepped inside his car.

It was hard to remember, how Victor’s obsession over you, that you once loved, changed into a possessiveness that you feared. It was all in a blurry and dazed foreshadowing that you simply hadn`t detected. Or didn`t you want to see it perhaps? Did you deny it to the very end, until it was too late? Until there was this final snap and Victor would end you? You knew every part of him, every essence of his soul and that scared you more than anything. Because you knew he would never hit you or hurt you in any way. But to kill you? If you didn’t obey him? If you didn’t stay at home simply because other men looked at you? Yes, he would do that. It didn’t matter to him that you promised that you didn’t care about the looks you got from others. In his mind there was only one way to prevent you from leaving him.

So now you sat there in his car on your way home to the place your shared and you knew you were going nowhere else but to your own death.

 

As you were looking out of the car window it slowly dawned on you that the road you were driving wasn’t the one to your home. A nervous prickle pooled in the pit of your stomach and you swallowed thickly before glancing sideways on Victor`s emotionless face. “Where are we going?” you whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Victor kept staring on the road ahead and didn’t give you an answer. How could he? When that sickening lump of emotions inside him threatened to burst in any moment. He cursed himself, blamed no one but himself. It was foolish really, to think that he could treasure and love someone without there be any other outcome than misery and death. He had promised himself to never let any emotions be the better of him and yet here he was, obsessively in love with this girl beside him. Victor gripped the steering wheel tightly, determination filling his core. There was still one way he had to try before he made the final and irrevocable act.

The atmosphere in the car had become eerie and thickening, slowly suffocating what was left of that inadequate hope in your heart that maybe, maybe Victor would see past his possessiveness and keep you alive. It was strange though, that you weren’t scared. Somehow you browsed the dark streets rushing by outside the car with a calm serenity filling your soul. Perhaps you knew all along, that loving Victor and being loved by him, would lead to nothing but anguish and despair. Perhaps you had prepared for this ever since the first time you met?

The car took a halt outside what looked like an abandoned house in the outskirts of the city. Victor stepped out of the car, walked around to your side and opened the door. He grabbed your arm without a word and held it tightly as he lead you towards the house. Nervously you kneaded your hands as you gazed upon the big, slowly decadent stonehouse. The paint on the window frames was cracked and the facade polish started to fall off. Clearly no one was caring over this house.

“What are we doing here, Victor?” you asked but once again there was no answer. Victor`s cold and dark orbs just stared forward as he dragged you along with him onto the front door of the house.

“What are we doing here?!” you sniffled now as you looked up at your loved one, the feeling that something was terribly wrong was sweeping your body with shivers and you started to panic.

Victor kept quiet as he unlocked the door and that was the most menacing part of it all. Why didn’t he answer you? What was so horrific that he couldn’t give you an answer? What was more terrifying than death?

He guided you inside the house and through the dirty and worn down living room towards a closed, wooden door. When he opened it and you stared down into the dark pit of your worst nightmare, you started shaking, crying. Tears welled in your widened eyes and trickled down your cheeks. In share panic you stared up at Victor, whose eyes seemed empty and dead. Did he not care for you at all? Did he not love you like you thought he did? Could the truth be that he wasn’t capable of loving someone? That real and true love that you wished so hard for, that unconditional love that you felt for him? The realization hit you hard, like daggers in your heart and you gasped for air when you suddenly became breathless.

“Please…no…” you sobbed, shaking your head. “Victor please…don’t put me down there.” Your body couldn’t stop trembling, your hands clutching desperately on his jacket when he dragged you down the stairs. There wasn`t a single emotion on his face when he threw you on the floor and went back up the stairs. When he closed the door behind him, you were there in an instant, banging on the door shouting, screaming.

“Please Victor! I…I can`t be down here! Please…don`t you love me at all?” There was only silence meeting you as you stood there and listened, waited for his answer. But nothing. Slowly you pooled down on the floor, wrapped your arms around your legs and buried your face in your arms as you cried silently.

Victor closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

_“Don’t you love me at all?”_

Your words echoed in his head. Of course he loved you. Thats`t why he couldn`t leave a bullet in your head. That`s why he left you down there. Because it meant that at least you would be alive. Even if you grew to hate him, you would be alive. And that’s all that mattered.

***

Time went by in a slow pace, days and nights all mixed together in the windowless basement that now was your home. You spent your time in a ragged old couch, watching the TV that was placed on a small coffee table or reading some of the books that were left in a bookshelf. It was a good thing at least, that there was a bathroom installed in the basement, with a shower and even a bathtub. All of this had you wonder though, if he had planned this all along. Ever since you got together, just in case? Why else would he have all of these things in the basement? Surely, if this place was used for torturing people, it wouldn’t look like this?

Everyday Victor brought you food three times a day. At first you refused to eat anything, just lashed out at him, throwing the food after him, shouting how much you hated him. But he would just look calmly at you, - and god, how you hated him in that moment - embrace you in his arms and hold you there until you finished crying.

Finally, after God knows how much time that had passed by, you were tired of being angry and cry all the time. All your strength was gone to fight him. Maybe you should just settle for this life? Living, trapped in this basement forever?

Victor had watched you for a long time now. Watched how the essence of your spirit was slowly being distinguished. How your colorful and joyful soul had diminished into a grey shadow of yourself. And he knew it was all do to him, he was the one doing this to you and he hated himself for it.

It was on a particular gloomy and rainy day it all ended. The door opening and closing behind Victor woke you up as usual and you gave him a faint smile when he placed the breakfast tray on the table.

“Thank you.” you whispered and started eating. Victor sat across you on a chair and watched you closely. Always, you voice was so silent, like a whisper now a days. Your voice used to bear such life and happiness when you spoke, but now…now there was only the slowly dying voice that brought forth the words on your tongue.

There was no more words said between you and Victor picked up the tray before he walked up the stairs. But then there was this unusual sound - or lack of sound - that made you fixate your eyes up on the stairs, where you saw the early rays of the morning sun light up the dark stairway. A frown knitted your eyebrows. Was it?…Could it be true? That Victor left the door open?

Your heart pumped faster. Was it real? Or was it just a trick? A test to see if you would stay down there? Every muscle in your body was frozen, paralyzed out of fear. The whole morning you sat there, staring at the open door, afraid to walk out of there. Doubtful thoughts dwelled in your mind. Thoughts of Victor killing you because you didn’t obey him, because you didn’t understand his silent request for you to stay. Or even worse…that once you went up there and had a taste of freedom, he would caged you again. That would be the cruelest thing of all, you would rather die than for that to happen. Once a caged bird have felt the air under its wings, it would die a slow death being caged again. But wasn`t it also true that a once free bird, that had been cage, would do anything to be free again?

That last thought was the one that made you stand on your feet and walk up on, what seemed to be the longest stairway you ever walked on. You stopped right in the doorway and nervously chewed on your lip as you glanced down on the room below you. This was it. You were really leaving. A deep inhale and then you took that final step out into the living room above the basement.

Victor sat there on a couch, waiting and you froze, staring at him. Had he been sitting there this whole time? Waiting for you to leave? Your heart started pumping faster again, it was all the sound that filled the room at the moment and you were certain Victor heard it too.

“Go.” he ordered quietly, his still dark and cold eyes fixating on anything but you and you froze, blinked a few times.

“W-what?” You thought you were hallucinating, making things up in your still trapped mind.

“Go!” he snarled and turned his head away. “I don’t love you. I never did. You were just an entertainment and now I’m tired of you. So go.”

You stared at him, your chest tightened as your heart was crushed into a million pieces and your lungs cramped as they was desperately pumping for air when tears began running down your pale face.

“You’re lying!” you whispered. “YOU’RE LYING!!!” you screamed from the top of your lungs and Victor winced at the sound of your heartbreaking voice.

“Stop it. You’re being pathetic. Stop making a fool of yourself and go.” Victor’s cold eyes was gazing you now and you saw nothing but the empty darkness in them. You were the only one he used to look at with warmth and love but all of that was gone now. Could it be true? That he never loved you? Had the warmth and love in his eyes been an lie? A facade for you, to make you stay with him until he was tired of you? Or was he lying now? That was the one thing you would never know the truth about.

Slowly your heart gave up, surrendered to his words. Of course, why would he love you? Why would anyone love you?

Your tired and heavy footsteps made their way to the front door and you turned your head to look at the hitman one last time.

“Goodbye Victor. I loved you, you know. With everything I had.” Then you left the house, the basement and Victor behind you. Never once did you see him again, he was just gone, disappeared from the face of the earth.

Victor sat there and watched the closed door behind you for a long time. His once cold and dark eyes was wetted with tears and he blinked when he felt the drops on his cheeks.

Of course it was all a lie.


End file.
